


the monster within

by reeby10



Series: Fan Poetry [16]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Hannibal Lecter, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: we will write a sequelin the blood of our victims
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Fan Poetry [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687189
Kudos: 5





	the monster within

**Author's Note:**

> Happy National Poetry Month day 13! Another one for the Hannigram poetry zine that never was.

we will write a sequel  
in the blood of our victims  
and it will be the masterpiece  
the two of us could have been  
if you had not feared  
the monster  
within


End file.
